Radiography is an essential tool in security inspection. Dual Energy Computed Tomography (DECT) technology based on DR (Digital Radiography) and CT can obtain effective atomic number and equivalent electron density of the inside of a scanned object while obtaining three-dimensional structure information of the object. This is an advantageous technology in addressing the concern of detecting explosives.